Trained by a fox
by BlazeKnight
Summary: Kairi met with Uzumaki Naruto and is trained. She will then embark on a journey to find Sora and fight with him.


Prologue

Konoha, the hidden village of the leaf, now under the watchful eye of the Sarutobi Konohamaru and his son, who is the seventh hokage. The rokudaime disappeared mysteriously, nobody knew what happened to the 6th.

He just disappeared of the face of the earth, it was as if he hadn't existed. Though the village of Konoha knew otherwise for they would never forget him. The rokudaime was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Nobody could forget him, for one reason was that the villagers and even some shinobi would hate the when he was a child and would hurt him. The reason was because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the king of the youkai was sealed inside him by the yondaime. The people hated him at first thinking that the boy was the Kyuubi itself. Then after a few 'events', the people started to acknowledge him as a great and powerful shinobi.

A tragedy had befallen this man during his 21st birthday. The Kyuubi sealed inside of him had told it's container that he would assimilate all of the demon's power due to the seal, thus making Naruto the next king of the demons and making him immortal and almost impossible to kill.

Naruto wouldn't accept that the Kyuubi would just leave him. Though their friendship was a mutual one, they still accepted and respected the other. So the rokudaime went to Wave country and took the sword of Momichi Zabuza that marked his grave, knowing he would save the Kyuubi and keep Zabuza's sword in good condition in honor for the missing-nin.

Naruto had learned some skills in the art of weapon making and usage from one of his friends, Hyuuga Tenten. Tenten was a master weapon smith, she is married to Hyuuga Neji and they both had twins.

Well…we're going of the topic. Anyway, Naruto had repaired the sword of Zabuza and renamed it to 'Saigai' which means disaster. Naruto had performed a ritual which had transferred Kyuubi's spirit into the sword, thus keeping the fox alive, but his power would forever remain with Naruto.

'Sagai' looked different from its predecessor. The handle was the same albeit slightly longer, about 1 ruler length. The blade was thinned out a little but not very much. The shape was that of a katana but the supposed blunt side was sharpened. The blade has a design on both sides. It's a design is of a red nine-tailed fox and blue dragon about to duke it out.

Naruto had disappeared after the death of his wife Uzumaki Hinata, who died at the age of 124 but still looking like she was just over 20. (Remember, Tsunade has a genjutsu which hid her real appearance.)

Now no one has seen him since. His powers may be needed once again to help a certain individual who lives on another world.

Chapter 1: The Fox and the Dreamer

"**blah" Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

'**blah' Naruto talking to Kyuubi**

'blah' thinking

"blah" talking

_Blah flashbacks, etc…_

_Darkness_

_An infinite void where there is no light_

_No hope to shine through, no happiness, no trust_

_A place where sorrow, betrayal and despair exist_

_But there is always a glimmer of light even in the darkest of places_

_The heartless came in wave into Traverse Town. There were several shadows, darkballs, invisibles and every assortment of heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy along with everyone else were trying to protect Traverse Town._

_As soon as they kill one heartless, two more would take its place to continue the battle._

"_Trinity Limit!"_

_Sora, Donald and Goofy unleashed their most powerful attack on the heartless, the numbers dwindled drastically. It was to appear that Sora and the others were going to win._

_Then, a dark shadow appeared and Sora's body fell to the ground lifeless, the keyblade clattered beside him as his eyes gaze lifelessly into the perpetual night sky. His dying words were "Kairi, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I love you……"_

_A cold voice rang out through the fading of the scene. "You shouldn't have tried to save her Sora. You should've just been my pawn, then you wouldn't have to suffer this fate." _

Kairi sat up, drenched in sweat "Just a dream, It's just a dream." She kept on repeating her mantra over and over again. She hoped that what she saw was only a dream and not real.

Slowly but surely, the red haired girl fell into slumber once more.

Somewhere in the land of the elements a shinobi was just walking through the forest enjoying its beauty.

He wore dark blue pants, a black shirt with an attached face mask, dark blue ninja boots. A green ninja vest adorned his upper body, while a black bandanna which covered his hair except for a bit of his sideburns and back hair. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves. (A/N: To make things simple imagine an older Naruto, wearing a jounins uniform, with a face mask like kakashi, a bandana like Ibiki's and with the Yondaime's hairstyle when he removes the bandana.)

His hair is bright blonde and his eyes were as blue as the clear sky. Finally, a large wrapped sword was strapped on his back.

"**Hey kit! I felt a disturbance somewhere far away. It seemed kind of dark and evil."**

'**Where is it coming from?'**

"**I don't know, I can't get a fix on its location, but I can feel the opposite of that energy nearby."**

'**Tell me where it is already furrball!'**

"**Ungrateful whelp! If you must know just head north until you'll come upon something that shouldn't be there"**

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued north. A few meters where he had his talk with Kyuubi. The once rokudaime saw a palm tree inside of the jungle.

'This is possibly the weirdest thing I've ever seen.' Naruto thought as he examined the tree. It seemed ordinary, even when Naruto and the Kyuubi tried to sense it using chakra.

So the blonde shinobi touched the tree and the instant he did, he disappeared from his world.

Kairi woke to the rays of the morning sun in her face. She remembered her dream last night. "I wish I was stronger, that way I can help Sora fight the heartless." Kairi slowly got up and started to do her morning routine. Little did the red haired island dweller know her wish was going to be granted.

Kairi went down to the beach boarded her boat and made her way to destiny Islands, it has been quite sometime since she had gone there. She didn't have a reason to go anymore. Sora and Riku were gone, even Tidus, Wakka and Selphie haven't returned from the worlds they were sent to during the attack of the heartless on Destiny Islands.

She sat under the shade of the nearby paopu tree. She remembered the scribbled Sora had drawn in their secret place. Sora had drawn himself giving a paopu fruit to her. She smiled as she added a little something to the scribble. She added that she too was giving a paopu fruit to Sora.

At that moment Riku's voice filled her head.

_If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what._

Kairi hugged her knees as she started to cry. She dearly missed Sora and she also missed Riku. "If only I were stronger, I could've gone with them to help." She said to herself in between sobs.

She then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was surprised and saw a pair of bright blue eyes that she almost mistaken them for Sora's if she hadn't looked at the owner of the eyes.

Naruto groaned as cleaned the sand from his ears. 'That was some trip. Where the heck am I now?' The blonde ninja started to hear soft sobs, so he followed them and saw a girl in her middle to late teens, hugging her knees and crying. Then he heard her talk to herself.

"If only I were stronger, I could've gone with them to help."

Naruto, being the sympathetic person that he is, slowly crept up to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. The girl was surprised and followed his hand up to his face.

Kairi didn't know who this man was. She saw the man's cheeks round, signifying that he was smiling. "Ano sa, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you but did hear correctly you wanted to become stronger?"

Kairi didn't know why but she felt like she could trust this man. She nodded her head while she wiped away her tears. "Where are my manners? I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Naruto." He said with a bow

Kairi stood up and imitated the bow as best as she could for she knew he was from another world judging from his looks. "My name is Kairi, Welcome to Destiny Islands."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute. "Destiny Island huh? Anyway, I'm ninja and I would like to ask you to become my apprentice?" Naruto asked

Kairi smiled and nodded "Yes, I would love to become your student sir." Naruto waved of the Sir comment. "Don't call me sir it makes me feel old, just call me sensei when we're training, other than that just call me Naruto."

Naruto's new student nodded, then she decided to ask her new teacher something.

"Um… sensei, I was wondering how long this would take, because I would like to try to go and help my friend as soon as possible."

Naruto waved it for "We'll worry about that later. First, why don't reintroduce ourselves, tell our dislikes, likes, hobbies and dreams."

Kairi nodded, it seemed alright because she hardly knew anything about her instructor.

"I'll start, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I like ramen, eating and my friends. I dislike people who accept power given to them, and people who think they're above the rest. My hobby is reading and writing in my journal. As for my dreams, I guess it's trying to train you to be a strong ninja, since I achieved my first dream already."

"My name is Kairi, I like my friends and uhm…especially Sora. I dislike the Heartless. My hobbies are reading, playing with my friends and walking on the beach. My dream is to be with Sora and to see rare sights with him."

Naruto noticed the blush in her cheeks as she mentioned Sora. 'Looks like she has a crush on this Sora kid. Reminds me of Hina-chan except Kairi is a bit more open.'

"Alright Kairi, we'll start your training tomorrow. I'll have to familiarize myself with the island and I want you to be rested enough to be able to do my training exercise."

Kairi nodded and she led Naruto to a tour of the island. After the tour Kairi wondered how they were going back. "Don't worry about me, I'll just do some water walking" the masked ninja said. Kairi nodded and started rowing back to Prophecy Island.

(A/N: I don't know the name of the main Island where Sora and the others live, so I'll just use prophecy, it's the only thing I could think of, so please bear with me)

While rowing, she noticed Naruto, walking on the water while reading a book. 'He sure is strange, but funny' Kairi thought as she saw a fish jump out of the water and hit Naruto in the face. When they arrived back the main island, there Kairi gave Naruto a quick tour before going to her house. She noticed Naruto's giant sword flicker out of existence when they entered her house, she then introduced him to her mom.

Kairi's mom, Emily, instantly warmed up to Naruto. "He seems like a perfect gentleman, I wish your father had bit more manners like him." She said to her daughter while Naruto helped out in the house.

Kairi's father, Patrick, also warmed up to Naruto when they started playing cards together and when the blonde ninja helped him out straightening out a fight in the local bar.

(A/N: I don't know any of Kairi's parents name along with Riku and Sora)

They had eaten a hearty dinner, courtesy of Kairi's mother. The three adults talked while Kairi listened silently, she never Naruto's eyes look at her once awhile during his talk with her parents. After dinner, they all said the goodnights before going to bed. As everyone started to go to sleep, Naruto lying on the on the guest bed started a conversation with Kyuubi.

'**What do you think?'**

"**Do what you want. Just so you know she has the potential. Goodnight Kit."**

'That went well.' Naruto thought sarcastically as he drifted to sleep.

The next few weeks, Naruto started to teach Kairi the basics of being a ninja. He taught her the fundamentals of Chakra, how to mold chakra, the hand seals required and how to throw and use shurikens and other ninja tools.

After giving her the basics, he started to train Kairi's body. Basically she just did exercises similar to that of Rock Lee or Maito Gai, just a bit less intense but still with weighted clothes. Naruto had developed a way to put chakra on things to make them heavier than they should be.

During her training with her new instructor, Kairi changed her style of clothes. She now wore shorts instead of skirts and instead of shoes she wore sandals. Her red hair had grown longer due to the fact that she was always training to remember to cut it.

Weeks turned into months and Naruto had started to teach Kairi some ninjutsus. She had an affinity for mixing up techniques she was being taught. During one of their frequent spars, Kairi used a kawarimi and replaced herself with a Doton, Doryuudan.

Naruto winced as he remembered that incident. Taking an "Earth Dragon Missile" straight to the face and at close range really hurts, even if you have crazy regenerating abilities.

Another time, after an intense training with genjutsu for a month, Kairi had trapped Naruto in genjutsu for a few minutes. A record in her case because Naruto had started to use his doujutsu when he assimilated Kyuubi's power.

He called it Demon Eyes and it would allow Naruto to break through any genjutsu as fast as possible, depending on how strong the genjutsu and the user is. Naruto was becoming proud of his apprentice.

She constantly trained, even to the point she does to training exercises at once. Like trying to hit targets 200 yards away while she is water walking. Or fighting sever Kage Bunshins of Naruto while inside a genjutsu.

Naruto could see a bit of himself in Kairi, trying to train as hard as you can and not giving up. One year passed followed by another, Kairi is now seventeen and ranked jounin already.

As Naruto watched Kairi practiced with her new weapons -which were given to her by Naruto. Kairi's new weapons are twin Kodachi blades, not much for length but very useful for stealth, which were one of the many things Kairi excelled at.

Kairi had surprised Naruto though when she had added chakra to the blades, making a blade of chakra stretch out from the metal. Naruto remembered that day well.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Kairi were sparring on Destiny Islands as not to be disturbed by the rest of the populace. Kairi had her twin Kodachi blades out, she was holding both with same fashion, both of the blades are upside-down._

_Naruto held 'Saigai' in his right hand, he was a bit winded. Unlike her mentor Kairi was breathing hard she was hard pressed to keep up with Naruto. 'If it wasn't for my insane stamina, Kairi would've won by now' Naruto thought_

"_Ready for another go?" Naruto asked his student. "Hai sensei!' was her reply as she readied her blades again. 'I have got to think of something.' Kairi thought as she observed her mentor._

'_He has more stamina than I do and because of his sword, he has longer range. It's a good thing Kyuubi-chan isn't helping or I would've lost long ago.'_

_Kairi had been told by Naruto about his sword. How sword seemed to have a mind of its own when she accidentally saw her sensei playing a game of chess with a sword. The word had actually grown chakra arms and moved the pieces._

_She could also talk to Kyuubi mentally and the fox had actually liked the red haired ninja._

'_That's it!' Kairi mentally shouted as she flipped away from a few hundred 'Saigai' raining down on her. 'If I can make chakra blades grow from my blades like what Kyuubi-chan does when he plays chess. I can practically have a length advantage, but I'm almost out of chakra. I have to make this count'_

_Kairi sent the blade in her left hand into subspace. She held her remaining blade in a standard position (normal sword holding) and started concentrate every ounce of chakra she could muster into her weapon._

'_What is she doing?' Naruto thought as he readied himself for her. Even Kyuubi couldn't fathom what she was doing. Not that he would say or do anything, Naruto and himself strictly agreed that he should just watch from his point in the sword._

_After putting enough chakra into her blade, Kairi charged towards her mentor. Naruto wondered why his student decided to charge knowing full well he had the advantage in weapon length._

_Naruto was surprised when she thrust out her blade while they were both out of range from each other. His eyes bugged out when he saw chakra coming out of the blade of Kairi's weapon and heading straight for him._

_Naruto was so surprised that he didn't dodge the attack in time, he could block it due to the fact he was in a position where he couldn't block a thrust properly. Kairi's chakra blade had cut his left shoulder, the cut was deep but healed itself after a minute._

_Kairi smiled at her accomplishment and collapsed, but Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground. "That was some move Kairi, I'm proud of you." He whispered as he placed 'Saigai' and Kairi's Kodachi in subspace before carrying her back to Prophecy Island._

_End flashback_

Naruto sighed as he pulled out a scroll. "Kairi, please top you practice and come over here please." He said. Kairi nodded and let her blades fade out before walking towards her blonde haired instructor.

"Yes Sensei?" Kairi asked she looked curiously at the scroll Naruto held. "Its time for you to learn my last few moves Kairi as well earn your rank as Sannin. In this scroll holds all my special moves I haven't taught you yet. The Rasengan, Shunshin no jutsu, Shadow Walking and Kyuichose no jutsu. I want you to learn all these moves without my help or Kyuubi's in two months time. If you can do that and perform all flawlessly, you will earn your rank as Sannin."

Kairi nodded and took the scroll she was determined to learn those moves, she wanted to look for Sora now that she had become stronger. Before leaving, Naruto handed Kairi a much larger which he pulled from subspace.

"This scroll is a summoning contract for foxes, all you have to do is write your name and handprint in blood" Naruto said before turning around "Good luck, I know you can do this." He added before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kairi smiled, her teacher had great faith in her, and she would not disappoint him.

So for two months Kairi had started her test for becoming Sanin, with Naruto watching her. Kairi had used the first month, mastering the Rasengan and the Shunshin no jutsu. Naruto was amazed by her learning curve. 'Mastering two of four of my most power arsenals in a month. I think her learning curve is straight line going upwards' Naruto thought as he saw a red flash bouncing around the beach on Destiny Islands while a sand exploded around the flash while hearing the sounds of Kairi shouting "Rasengan".

"**Maybe because you had unlocked her potential and untapped power when you started training her" Kyuubi said **

Naruto didn't say anything but continued on watching his student's performance. The next month Naruto watched as Kairi spent three weeks of her second month trying to learn how to summon. On the end of the third week she had summoned a humongous red furred, nine tailed fox.

"**Great going, you were finally able to summon me from Kit's sword"**

Kairi nodded as she sat down tired than ever from trying to summon something more than a baby fox.

"**Be careful how much chakra you use. You placed too much chakra summoning me so you just have to work on that, but that's all. Rest up, you still have to learn Kit's final and hardest move and you only have a week left."**

With that the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kairi collapsed on the ground, fast asleep. Naruto watched a little way of, he walked towards Kairi and brought her back home.

Kairi had spent the last week trying to learn the Shadow Walking technique. Trying being the keyword in the sentence. The scroll had instructed her to mold her chakra and the shadow and let the shadow and your mind do the rest. The instructions were very vague but she had mastered the first part easily that she could even use her own shadow but it was the destinations that were a problem.

Every time she would use the Shadow Walking, she would end up someplace where different every time. 'I can't use this technique if I keep just popping out in a random shadow every time.' Kairi thought as she rested.

It was already night and her last day, she only had a few hours left to master this technique. "Sora" she whispered his name and thought of the mural of their secret place.

Kairi stood up and looked up at the stars "I hope your alright." She said before returning to her training.

Kairi closed her eyes and concentrated and did the needed hand seals and felt her body slip through the shadow under her feet. Then she lost her concentration as she pictured the mural that Sora drew. She cursed herself for losing concentration, as she opened her eyes she found herself looking at the mural.

"H-How? I was on the beach and then I pictured this place in my mind and then…"

Kairi finally understood how to do Shadow Walking. "All I had to do was picture the place I wanted to go clearly and the shadow would take me there."

Kairi decided to try one more time. She did the hand seals and pictured Naruto. She blinked and she saw she was behind Naruto. "Looks like you've mastered Shadow Walking. I'm impressed, it took me twice as long to do that move even if it was Kyuubi who taught me how to do it." He said without turning around.

Naruto finally around, he wasn't wearing his face mask and Kairi could see fading whisker marks on her teachers cheeks. Naruto was smiling, he held out a gift wrapped box. "Congratulations Kairi, you have proven yourself to be a Sannin. Here, its your official ninja clothes." Naruto said,

Kairi smiled "Arigatou Sensei." She bowed and took the wrapped present. She unwrapped and it revealed a green vest much like what Naruto wore, a pair of shinobi boots, black fingerless gloves, black shinobi pants with a matching shirt, she found a leaf hiate-ate and her twin Kodachi blades which looked good as new but a few differences.

One blade has a red symbol near the hilt with a picture of red phoenix, the other has a blue symbol near the hilt with a picture of a blue serpent. "I made a few adjustment to your weapons, the red on can use fire and the other water. The two can help you when you use Katon or Suiton jutsus. Don't always rely on them and the tow can never be broken or dulled a little something Kyuubi did for you." Naruto said. Kairi thanked Naruto and Kyuubi then she had named the blade with the phoenix Suzaku and the other Seiryuu. She had read the names in a book one time.

"Kairi, I want you to know that if you ever need my help just use summon Kyuubi and tell him if you need help and I'll come. One more thing, you better go tonight, I'll be leaving as well since your training is finished." Naruto said

"Hai sensei." Kairi said but Naruto waved it off "You don't have to call me that anymore, just call Naruto. I may be older but we're more or less equal." Naruto said

"Okay…Naruto" Kairi felt awkward she calling her instructor for the past months for so long even when they weren't training she had gotten so used to it but she would adjust.

The two then water walked back to Prophecy Island for one last dinner at Kairi's house. After dinner Kairi dressed into her shinobi clothing. Her pants and shirt covered her like a second skin but she didn't mind, her leaf hiate-ate on her forehead. Her red hair in a long flowing ponytail, a few bangs over her hiate-ate. 'Suzaku' and 'Seiryuu' strapped to her sides. 'Seiryuu' on her left while 'Suzaku' was strapped to her right side. Kairi added something to her clothes, a face mask like Naruto's to keep her identity just incase someone she didn't want to meet was looking for her.

(A/N: To know what her looks like, it now reaches three quarters of her back and tied up in a style like Taki's from Soul Caliber 1)

Kairi looked at herself in the mirror, she looked good in what she wore, she then notices that she was about 5"7 to 5"8 and she has a curvaceous figure. After taking a few extra clothes and underwear in a small bag, she slung it over her shoulder before jumping out of her window and met up with Naruto at Destiny Islands.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the facemask but didn't say anything. "I guess this is good bye Kairi. Hope to see you again" he said with a smile. "We'll always be together in our hearts Naruto." Kairi said

Naruto laughed "I guess your right, well I have to get going. Good luck in finding Sora and be careful. With your looks, all the boy's heads will turn" Naruto said after hugging Kairi (not romantically). He waved as he slowly sank into his shadow.

When he was gone Kairi went over to the secret place and looked the mural one more time. "Don't worry Sora, I'm stronger now and I'll be able to be with you during a fight." She said before she too sank into her shadow.

In her mind she pictured Traverse town.

Finally done with first chapter and prologue. Hope you like it. R&R. Don't know when will update again but will try as fast as I can. Same with my other story.


End file.
